Tripods are commonly used for any number of applications where a user requires an instrument to be secured to a platform which is stable at a given height. Typically tripods have legs attached to a platform where the legs may be rotated outwardly in radial direction away from each other (and a central axis normal to the mounting platform), and may be extended or retracted to adjust their length. This allows the tripod to be adjusted for stability and height relative to the surface upon which its rests. In addition, the tripod may include a fourth member extending upwardly from the platform upon which the instrument is mounted in order further provide for height adjustment. In certain applications such as surveying, it is particularly important that a tripod be centered about a fiduciary or known reference point. It may also be particularly important for the instrument to be mounted on the platform on a level platform surface.
Currently, in order to provide a level platform surface and ensure that the tripod is mounted directly over a fiduciary point, a user will need to use a plumb-bob hung from the mounting point on the platform and extending toward the fiduciary point. A person attempting to position the tripod on the fiduciary point will generally position the tripod and extend the legs in a trial and error attempt to both position the platform at the correct location on the fiduciary point and, using one more levels positioned along two or three different axes, ensure that the platform itself is level. This process of trial and error is repeated until a satisfactory position of the tripod is achieved. Given that any movement of the tripod legs will change the height and level of the platform, this process requires a significant amount of time and is very inefficient.
Hence, a tripod which provides level platform with a defined height about a centered on a fiduciary point which can be positioned in an efficient manner would be extremely useful.